Rent: The Next Genaration
by teh-spiff
Summary: The story of the future bohemian kids [I know the title's a bit dorky, but, it's just a pending title. ]
1. Meetings At The Life Cafe

**A/N: Yep, you guessed it, me, the one who basically only writes in cartoon fandoms has threaded into the Rent section. Well, this isn't the first Rent fic I've ever written, another one is on a Rent RPG site, which I really should continue. And yes, I know writing Rent kids fics are kinda unoriginal, but don't worry, I will try to make it original. (So, seriously, review and tell me if you think something I wrote may become cliché or something or the other) Oh, and Michelle Coffin is based on an online friend whose never seen Rent, and has only heard about it when I told her a little bit about it, once. But, hey, she's awesome and junk so she gets a character based on her. So, here is the list of the Rent kids:**

**Melissa Davis: Roger and Mimi's daughter; age 15**

**Morgan Davis: Roger and Mimi's daughter; age 15**

**Rob Jefferson-Johnson: Maureen and Joanne's son; age 16**

**Bill Collins: Collins' adopted son; age 14**

**Zack Cohen: Mark's son; age 6**

**Michelle Coffin: Benny and Allison's daughter; age 16**

Ben Coffin: Benny and Allison's son; age 18 

And just in case you were wondering, songs might be added, made up or other wise.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rent**

Chapter 1: Meetings At The Life Café

"I'm hungry," said Michelle, lightly swinging on the swings.

"Hmm?" said Polly, as she flipped a page in her book, not really listing.

"I'm hungry," Michelle whined like a 6-year old child who wanted a cookie from her parents and bounced up and down on the swing, making the swing set jiggle lightly. She looked at her friend who was reading her book under a tree not paying attention to her at all. Michelle pouted, realizing her friend wasn't even listing to her and was still reading her stupid book about the stupid Wicked Witch Of The West. 'Why's she even reading that?' Michelle wondered, 'she already knows the ending, hell, EVERYONE knows the ending to the Wizard Of Oz, so, what's so interesting about reading a book where she knows exactly what will happen that she can't pay attention to her best friend?'

"Why are you even reading that anyway?" Michelle asked loudly, hoping to get Polly's attention, "It's the Wizard Of Oz, you already know what's going to happen."

Polly sighed in annoyance, and closed her book, since reading it was obviously out of the question at this point. She glared at Michelle, annoyed at her childishness and attention-wanting habits and not letting anyone get a moments peace. 'I think there's a 6-year old who wants their brain back somewhere,' Polly thought with an annoyed grumble. Couldn't Michelle just act her own age once in her life? All Polly wanted to do was read her book, but, would Michelle let her do that, no, because she wanted attention all the time, like some kind of child.

"First off," said Polly, in annoyance, "It's Wicked, not the Wizard Of Oz, and, you said if I came to the park with you, I could read my book."

"But I wasn't hungry then," Michelle said with a pout, "Now I'm hungry, and you know Ben doesn't like me going out on my own."

Polly sighed. Ben was Michelle's overly protective brother who thought Michelle would get abducted by aliens or something if she toke one step out of the apartment on her own. Polly groaned with annoyance. When she became Michelle's friend she didn't expect to become her little bodyguard, running around making sure nothing happened to her. But, Ben made sure she did just that. Ben was very good at making sure Michelle was guarded and protected like some caged bird. Making phone calls every once in a while, following them around sometimes when they didn't even realize it, and, Polly wouldn't be surprised if he had installed some hidden cameras all over New York City.

Polly stared at her friend, who was pouting and bouncing on the swing like a child. Polly sighed in wonder on how Michelle couldn't realize that she was a caged bird. A caged bird only let out to pee and sometimes let out if someone was with her. The thing that was frightening to Polly was if Michelle ever realized all she was a caged bird who was hardly allowed to do anything. It was a wonder she hasn't realized it now and hadn't tried to rebel pr something. To Polly's knowledge, she never had.

"I'll let you read if you go to the Life Café with me," said Michelle with a sigh, willing to compromise for food at this point, being very hungry.

"Hmm?" said Polly, lost in her train of thoughts.

"If you go to the Life Café with me, I'll let you read your book," said Michelle, hoping of the swings.

"Fine," said Polly with a sigh and sat up, with her book in her hands, "But remember, you promised I could read.

"YAY," said Michelle and clapped happily and did a happy little hop, "I knew you would. You're just a push-over that way," she said and laughed and nudged Polly lightly.

Polly rolled her eyes and sighed. "Let's go," she said.

So, they both walked together to the Life Café, talking as friends do, unaware that their lives were about to change for good.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey Melissa," said Morgan to her now zoned out sister, "Or you dead or something?"

"Hmm?" said Morgan, slowly chewing on a fry and staring at two girls who just walked in with a dazed looked.

Melissa sighed in annoyance. Her sister had never been so zoned out before, she actually was usually a very aware person, in fact, it was normally Melissa who was the zoned out one. "Well," she mumbled with a sigh, "Guess it's time to do to Morgan what she does to me in these situations. Melissa grabbed a nacho off her plate, making sure it had enough cheese on it and threw it at Morgan's face yelling, "Earth to Morgan!"

Melissa scratched her head in confusion as Morgan stayed in her zoned out state, not seeming to notice the nacho that was thrown at her, or the cheese that was now dripping down her cheek and on to her jeans.

"Here Melissa," said Bill, "Let me help."

Bill got out of his chair and walked behind to where Morgan was sitting. He then grinned michevisouly and stuck a finger in his mouth, making sure it was plenty wet. Melissa giggled, realizing what Bill was about to do. "Your not?" she said, still giggling.

"Oh," said Bill, "But I am."

"Morgan's going to kill you man," said Rob, eating his burger.

"I'll watch my back," said Bill, and, as Melissa banged her hand on the table, mocking a drum roll, he toke his slimy, slobbery finger into Morgan's ear. As he did, Melissa and Rob laughed and applauded as if Bill had done some big accomplishment.

"EW!" said Morgan and shrieked in disgust, "Bill what did you do!"

"And that's how you un-zoon a zoned out zombie," said Bill and bowed and said, "Thank you very much," as Rob and Melissa laughed and applauded Bill.

"You guys are gross!" said Morgan and stuck her finger in her ear and swished it around in an attempt to clean her ear.

"Hey," said Melissa, "it was the only way we could save you from becoming a zoned out zombie for life. Oh, by the way, you got something on your cheek."

Morgan blinked in confusion and rubbed her cheek. She then made a disgusted face as she felt cheese on her face.

"It was to good of a chance to pass," said Melissa, "Call it revenge for all the times I've zoned out and have sometimes gotten a spoonful of coffee thrown at my face."

"That's different," said Morgan, taking a napkin and wiping the cheese of, "Coffee isn't sticky or stain your jeans."

"Right," said Melissa," and rolled her eyes, "What were you staring at, anyway?"

"Her," said Morgan, a little embarrassed by the whole situation, and pointed to one of the girls that had just walked in.

Melissa followed her finger and said in confusion, "You mean her? Isn't that Michelle Coffin?"

"Not her," said Morgan, "The girl she's with."

"Oh," said Rob, "That's Polly Hunter, she's in my algebra class. If you want to, I can call her over if you like."

"Oh no," said Morgan, and blushed, suddenly embarrassed, "I don't think-"

"Oh come on Morgan," said Melissa, "It's no big deal, I mean she's just-" Then suddenly Melissa stopped as it clicked in her mind, "Wait, do you like her?"

"No, of course not," said Morgan quickly and looked away from Polly and blushed.

"Aw," said Rob, "Look at her, she's blushing. She does like her."

"No I don't." said Morgan, "And I'm not blushing, it's just………..um………..way to hot in here, yep, that's what it is."

"You know," said Rob, with a big grin, "You always were bad at lying." He then screamed out, "HEY POLLY! IT'S ME, ROB, FROM YOUR ALGREABA CLASS!"

Morgan gasped, "Rob, you didn't!" She instantly put her head in her hands in embarrassment as Polly and Michelle looked over at their table.

Rob grinned as Polly, along with Michelle, came over to the table.

"Hi," said Polly, looking a little confused.

"Hi!" said Michelle in a cheery voice and instantly sat down in the empty seat next to Rob, "I'm Michelle, what kind of food do you got?"

"Michelle," said Polly, "Be polite!"

"'What kind of food do you got?'," said Melissa, taking a bit out of a fry, "Man, that sounded wrong, I mean, it sounds like you want to have sex with Rob."

"Melissa!" said Rob and Morgan together in embarrassment.

Michelle burst out laughing and said to Rob, "Well, you are cute, I might-"

"MICHELLE!" Polly yelled, "Stop embarrassing them."

"Hey, Melissa did it!" said Michelle in defense and pouted, "Why don't you go read your dumb book?"

"Oh," said Melissa and nudged her sister playfully, "My sister here loves to read. That's almost all she does. She's just a little book worm."

"Melissa, shut-up!" said Morgan, completely embarrassed and sunk down a little in her seat."

"She's a little shy, though," said Melissa to Polly and she whispered to Morgan, "Just talk to her, say something. I mean, she seems nice."

Morgan sat up straighter in her seat and sighed. It was no use; her friends had set her up. She hated being set up, especially when it was people she thought were attractive. Morgan was terribly shy when it came to people she thought looked attractive. In reality, she could be outgoing and fun, when she wanted to be. Normally, she was the happiest sitting in the worn-out couch of the loft, reading.

"Um…" said Polly, obviously realizing the situation a bit and feeling awkward, "Maybe we should go……….." She turned to her friend and beckoned her with a, "Come on Michelle……….I think we should go-"

"But I don't want to!" Michelle whined in a way that made Rob wince. He could tell that see was whiny and immature right there…she whined at her friend like a 6-year old. It annoyed the heck out of him.

"Polly, you don't have to leave, this isn't your fault," said Bill, and then he said to Melissa, "Melissa, just let Morgan do what she wants. I think-"

"Bill," said Melissa, "I just think she should talk to Polly, I mean-"

"But, she's not going to, and I think that-"

"Ok," said Polly quickly and grabbed her friend's arm, "It was nice meting you, but I think we should really-"

"But, I'm hungry………." Michelle whined, "And I'm having fun."

Morgan surveyed all that was happening. Melissa was trying to set her up, Michelle was whining about not leaving, Polly wanted to leave, Rob was obviously getting pissed at Michelle, and Bill was trying to quiet Melissa, unsuccessfully She shifted in her seat uncomfortably. Oh, why did she have to stare at Polly, anyway? Especially when she was shy and couldn't flirt for nothing? And why did Melissa have to try to set her up when she knew all this? It was all too much; this was all too much. It was too uncomfortable, too embarrassing. All she wanted to do now was go back to the loft and read to forget all of this.

"I have to go." Said Morgan quickly and ran outside to the loft. She really had to go, she couldn't take all this. It was too much to handle.

"Morgan!" said Melissa, "Wait!" Realizing that she probably went to far for her overly sensitive sister, she ran outside, but not before telling her friends, "You guys finish your meal, I'm going to get Morgan."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Priscilla hurriedly ran across the streets, rubbing her arms against her shoulder. Every so often, she would pat her pants pocket to see if the smack was still there.

"Ok," she whispered to herself, "I have it with me, now to get home before mom finds out I'm missing-OUCH!" She yelled as she bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch it!" she yelled, in her hurried and rushed state. All she wanted to do was get home before her mother got back from work.

"Sorry," the girl said, "I was just trying to catch my sister-" she paused for a moment, and Priscilla noticed her observing what seemed to be every part of her body in interest and what looked like slight confusion. Priscilla rolled her eyes and snorted with amusement.

"What are you staring at?" she asked.

"Um……….ya," the girl said, realizing what she was doing, "Sorry, it's just that you look kind of like my mother."

Priscilla smirked with amusement. "Haven't heard that line before." She said.

The girl giggled lightly. 'Cute laugh,' Priscilla observed.

"I'm not to pick you up," she assured, "But, you do look like my mother. Not exactly like her, but, your eyes and hair look like hers." She then studied Priscilla some more and said, "Well, your hair style looks like hers. Your hair's red, my mother's was brown."

"I see," said Priscilla and thought, 'She's kind of cute, maybe I should remember her.' She then remembered her smack and frowned. Her mom should be home any second. "SHIT! I have to go!" she said, and then said, "By the way, my name's Priscilla."

"I'm Melissa," the girl said.

Priscilla smiled and ran home as fast as she could, hoping her mother hadn't gotten home yet.

A/N: And that's chapter one. I really have nothing to say but R&R!


	2. I Think I'm In Love

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Writer's block is evil…that's all I'll say. Bad ending I know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rent**

Chapter 2: I Think I'm In Love

Priscilla hummed a happy tune as she walked into her apartment. Suddenly, she wasn't so stressed out about how mom somehow finding out about what she was really doing. Somehow when she saw Melissa for that one moment…she was happier. She couldn't really explain it. She never felt like this when she was with….

Priscilla stopped in her tracks mid-hum. "Oh crap." she muttered and opened the apartment to her house very quickly. She smiled to see that her mom was nowhere in sight.

She ran though the small little kitchen they had to her room right across from it in a flash of panic. How could she have forgotten Jessica? She had forgotten her own girlfriend because of some stupid girl she had only seen once. She felt kind of guilty…flirting with another girl. She KNEW that was wrong. She already had an awesome girlfriend. Or did she…

_No, _Priscilla thought, _Of course I love Jessica. She's the only one whose ever been there for me in my godforsaken life. _

Although Jessica could be a mean person…well, she was there for her. She had shown her that magic little drug that made all her problems disappear. Jessica loved her…she knew it. She might scream at her sometimes…yell at her, but it was really her own fault for making her mad.

She closed the door to her room and quickly ran to the window and opened it, loudly whispering, "Jessica! Jess-"

"I'm down here!" a voice from below shouted. And there, out of the bushes, came Jessica. Her eyes were baggy and red, her voice was slurred, and she was walking very wobbly.

_Great, _Priscilla thought in annoyance and covered her hands in her head, _She's high…tonight of all nights…when I'm late, when she has reason to be mad at me. _

"Oh, shit Jessica," she said as Jessica walked up the fire escape, almost tripping on one of the steps, "I'm so sorry, I-"

"Where the hell were you!?" Jessica screamed as she ungracefully wobbled into Priscilla's room, "Do you know how long I was waiting!? I was almost freezing, damn it!"

Priscilla winced and jumped as she was slapped in the face. Great…she really did it now. She shouldn't of stopped to flirt with some stupid girl!

"Well," Jessica slurred, "Where the hell where you!?"

"Someone bumped into me," said Priscilla, staying as calm as possible, "She-"

"You met someone else!?" Jessica shouted angrily and pushed Priscilla against the wall, "Who was she!"

"I'm not seeing anyone!" said Priscilla, a bit angry. Really, didn't she trust her! "I just said sorry for bumping into her! That's all!"

"Don't yell at me!" Jessica and slapped Priscilla again in the face. Priscilla winched. Well, at least she knew Jessica would never do anything worse to her. It was either pushing or slapping, nothing worse. Priscilla knew Jessica would never really hurt her like that…just a few slaps that really didn't hurt at all and small pushes.

"I'm sorry," Priscilla said. She frowned a bit as Jessica turned away from her and crossed her arms, obviously upset.

"Sometimes it's like you don't even love me at all!" Jessica said angrily, "You've been so distant lately."

Priscilla frowned. Jessica seemed really upset. She really hated it when she upset her. She slowly game up from behind her and put her arms around her waist.

"Honey," Priscilla said, "Trust me, I am so sorry….and…" she grinned, remembering what she had in her pockets, "I have a way to make it up to you," she said.

"Oh really?" said Jessica sarcastically, rolling her eyes, "Somehow I really doubt-" she angrily turned around then smiled a bit once she saw what Priscilla had in her hands.

"You got it?" she asked with an almost crazed look in her eyes.

Priscilla nodded and smiled as she held the heroin in her hands out to Jessica. This always worked. Somehow, if a bag of smack was waved in Jessica's face…she'd forgive and forget. Well, mainly forgot…well, mostly forget…Jessica wasn't one who really forgave people that much. But, despite that, she still loved her…she had been the only one who'd truly listen to her problems while her mom was too busy sleeping on the couch.

"You remembered the stuff," said Jessica, her eyes lighting up like a little child.

Priscilla giggled a bit at her girlfriend's excitement…she was always so cute when she did that. "Yep," she said with a smile and tossed the bag to Jessica and got a needle from out of her pocket.

And then, all was forgotten, just like that. Just like it was always was. Priscilla smiled…she loved how that's how it always work…no drama, no fighting…just hold up a little bag that solved all their problems.

Soon, they were shooting up and making out with each other on the bed. Priscilla frowned slightly as she kissed Jessica passionately. Why didn't she feel anything by kissing her anymore. The only thing that would stay her mind it seemed was a girl with curly, dirty blonde hair, green eyes and a laugh that made her smile. Yes, she was in love…but in love with the wrong girl.

"There you see her," Michelle sung as she happily bounced into her apartment door, "Looking there across the way…she don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her…"

For some reason she felt happy…well, she normally did feel happy, but, this was a different kind of happy. She couldn't really explain it. It was like the feeling after eating a whole bowl of sugar without the side-effect of a tummy ache. She had so much energy she didn't know what to do with it. High as if she was on drugs.

She didn't know what it was when she looked into Rob's eyes. She wanted to laugh, smile…sing every cliché romantic Disney song under the sea. Right now she was going with singing every romantic Disney song under the sea.

"Well," her brother, Bill, said with a chuckle, though, with a bit of suspicion in his voice, "You seem happy."

"You bet," she said in a sing song voice as she twirled to her room, "That trip to the park was just what I needed!"

"A little too much, if you ask me," Bill muttered looking up at her from his spot on the couch.

"What do you mean?" Michelle asked innocently, still humming happily.

"I mean," said Bill, "I know you're usually a very happy person…but, I've never seen you come in here, basically dancing around singing Disney songs."

"Fresh air can do you good," Michelle said with a big grin, "You should try it."

She knew her brother would be silly If she told him why she was so happy. She giggled lightly. Her brother was always so silly about being all overprotective if she even mentioned maybe having feelings for a guy.

"Hey," said Bill, chuckling, "I get out plenty of times to get fresh air."

"Sitting on your butt all day watching TV is NOT getting fresh air," she said, sticking her tongue out at her brother and giggled as she walked inside her room.

She laughed as she heard Bill say something about him not being a lazy butt as she flung onto her bed. She felt just…awesome. She had to ask Polly for Rob's number tomorrow since he was in her algebra class. She smiled and soon closed her eyes and feel asleep, her own hyperness wearing her out a bit. She always hated that her hyperness ended usually with tiredness…but, she had practically danced all the way home and now she was just plain tired.

"Listen, Morgan, I'm-" said Melissa, as she walked up the loft steps, following her steps.

"Sorry?" said Morgan, turning around to face her sister. She made a weak smile at her…she really did seem sorry. "It's fine," she said.

"Really?" said Melissa, "Because, I wasn't really trying to embarrass you, well," she said with a giggle, "Maybe I was with the nacho cheese thing…but, I really do think you should get to know that Polly girl."

Morgan shook her head and laughed a bit. That was just like Melissa and her friends…always saying she should get to know everyone she came in contact with. Polly did seem nice, she was pretty…but, love simply didn't work out for her. She was simply to…well, off putting. She'd rather dive into a book than get to know someone. She couldn't explain it…reading made her feel safe. It made her forget for the moment that her dad, Collins, even herself or her sister, could die of AIDS at anytime. She really didn't understand how Melissa wasn't even the least bit afraid of this…she was outgoing, funny…not like her at all.

"Maybe…" said Morgan with a half smile.

"I mean it this time, Morgan," said Melissa, crossing her arms, "I really have good feelings about this girl."

Morgan just smiled and shrugged and went into the loft. Really, she didn't want to talk about this anymore. She didn't want to think about this…didn't her friends understand the fact she had AIDS? Did her own sister even realize if she feel in love she might risk spreading it to someone else…that, even if it turned out Polly did have AIDS, their time would be short. It just wasn't worth the drama.

Melissa sighed and followed her sister into the loft. She didn't understand how they were so discreetly different. Morgan was just so…cynical. Well…maybe not cynical…love just wasn't part of her agenda. She felt that AIDS stopped her from somehow from falling it love…she was convinced that it only caused pain when one or the other lover died way to soon. Mom…that's what Morgan was thinking of, Melissa knew. Mom had died way too young, way too soon…she had seen how Dad had handled it and didn't wont to put anyone in that kind of pain.

Melissa frowned…when would her sister learn to just be happy? Their parents had a good life together from what they had seen…short, but good.

"Guess I'll just have to set them up myself," she muttered to herself with a small, mischievous grin.

"What was that?" Morgan asked.

"Oh nothing," Melissa said innocently.

Later That Night

"Time for dinner!" Maureen said with a huge grin. Everyone had decided to get together in the loft for dinner and Maureen volunteered to cook…well, more like whined her way into it.

"I'm scared," Rob shuttered from his spot on the couch, "Last night, Mom made a surprise casserole…it was a surprise all right to my poor tummy. Sick for a week."

"So **that's **why you were sick," said Melissa obliviously.

Joanne, who was sitting next to Rob, and Rob sighed. Obviously, Melissa had gotten her attention span from Roger.

"I like food," little Zach said, happily bouncing on the chair, "Aunt Maureen…are we having hamburgers?"

"Zach," said Maureen in surprise, "You like eating a poor, defenseless cow?"

Zach looked confused and said, "I like hamburgers, not cows."

"Mark," said Maureen, shaking her head, "You've gotta teach this boy what poor, defenseless animals go into that burger. Just because he's 6 doesn't mean he should be misinformed. He's eating Elsie!"

"Burgers aren't good, Daddy?" Zach asked, looking at Mark in surprise, "They're made from cows? I'm eating Elise?" he asked, his big, blue eyes looking at Mark in worry.

"Afraid so, buddy," said Mark softly with a small nod.

Zach gasped, "I've been eating Elise this whole time?"

"'Fraid so," said Mark, looking a tad guilty.

"I'm not eating hamburgers again," said Zach, with a small pout.

"Good," said Maureen with a smile and brought out from the small kitchen area a plate of a UFO…unidentified food object.

Everyone shuddered when they saw the mushy, brown stuff on the plate.

"Maureen," said Roger, "What the hell is that?"

Maureen glared at Roger and stuck her tongue out at him. "It's a bean casserole, for your information," she said, "I spent hours making it."

"Maureen," said Collins, searching for a nice way to say her food looked disgusting, "Are you sure you made it right? I don't see any beans."

"That's because their inside the casserole!" said Maureen happily, and put the plate on the table, "I'll get more plates and silverware!"

She hoped merrily to the kitchen and was about to get the silverware when the power blew. For once, no one was to upset about the power blowing…just meant more time to stall from eating the casserole.

"Shit!" said Maureen with a pout, the angriest of them all, "Stupid Benny! He did it again!"

She looked desperately for a match and a candle and pouted when she found a candle…but not matches. The others soon joined in helping, but, sadly came out with nothing.

"Ok," said Joanne, "Who wants to go ask someone for a match?"

"I did last time," Maureen complained with a small pout.

"I did it the time before last," Mark said.

"I wanna help!" Zach piped up, causing the others to giggle lightly.

"I'm afraid you're too little for that," said Mark

Zach pouted, "No fair," he whined, "I can't do anything…I'm always too little."

"Hey," said Mark, "How 'bout when it's my turn, I promise to take you with me. Is that cool?"

"Ok," said Zach, with a small pout.

"It's my turn," said Melissa, "Someone give me a candle…I can't see anything," she said with a giggle.

"Of course," said Maureen and held out the candle, "I'm holding it out."

Melissa nodded and felt for the candle and soon found it and toke it from Maureen's hand and was out the door.

30 minutes later, she sighed as she realized no one would light her candle…some just slammed the door in her face showing natural New York 'curtsey' by telling her to leave them the hell alone and some just didn't have any matches.

She went downstairs, ready to take another shot and knocked on the first door she saw…unknown to her, it was the door of the girl she had just met.


End file.
